


The Uncanny Mansion of Doom

by ashen_key



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Genre Savvy, Humor, One Shot, Partnership, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashen_key/pseuds/ashen_key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think we should stick together.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Uncanny Mansion of Doom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fic_promptly prompt: _any - any - the uncanny mansion of doom_

“That's not suspicious at _all_ ,” Winter said, finally. Despite the mansion's ominous appearance, Romanova felt her mouth twitch briefly at the note in her partner's voice. 

“You're being harsh. It could be fixed up, and make a splendid home for six families.” She kept the key in the ignition. “Odds on Ozerov still being alive?”

Winter looked at her, and the look was enough. Ozerov was, despite his numerous flaws, too professional and too loyal to go on the run. He'd also been missing for too long to be anywhere except a grave. Still, dead spies tell no tales. 

Dead spies should also not end up as fodder for Frankenstein's second attempt at artificial life, which was the distinct impression Romanova was getting from the architecture. 

“You see any sign of movement?” Winter asked, peering out the car window. 

“No.” Romanova sighed a little, and took the key out of the ignition. Then, as she readjusted her sleeves to cover her Widow Bites, she said, “I think we should stick together.” 

It'd been a brilliantly sunny day when they left the hotel, but at the end of her words came the rumble of thunder. Winter's face was the picture of disbelief. 

“You got it.”


End file.
